We are a family
by SVUfan36
Summary: Hi! So this takes place in Paris ,during #Tuckson and Noah 's vacations. I'm french so, I apologize if there is some english mistakes and I really hope you'll like it! Dick Wolf owns the characters I'm playing with. Please, let me know what you think, leave a review ( here or on twitter : @leapoupoule) The reviews always help ;)


Olivia and Ed were sitting down on a blanket in a park. Noah was sitting next to them, laughing by watching at a butterfly flying. Both looked at him, smiling and exchanged a look.

Finally. They could relax, have a rest and forget what had happend to Dodds. She can finaly spend some time with her familly. She still couldn't believe she had a familly: a child that she loved so much and a man who makes her happy even in the worst moments. Tomorrow, it will be a week since theywere all three in Paris. She had never felt so...well. They were far away from New York , from Lewis and Dodds and from theirs jobs. Here, in Paris, the city of her dreams, she didn't need to be Lieutenant Badass Benson who had just lost one of her agents and friend, the Lieutenant who spend every days of these last 17 years running after some psychopaths and rapists. Here, she was only Olivia Benson, the women, the mom and _can she say it ?_ the loving.

They had visited the museum Le Louvre, goes around the Seine by boat , they had gone up at the top of the Eiffel Tower...She cannot help but smiled at this memory: This was on theirs second days in were at the top of the Eiffel Tower and Noah was sitting on Ed's shoulders. He had yelled "Noah is Paris' king!" . Ed and Olivia had burst of laughing. It was also the first time that Noah had called Ed "daddy".

When Noah say it for the first time, Ed took him into his arms and had kissed his head. He had looked at Noah and had said: " I'm your daddy" This day, Olivia had cried of joy.

The two boys had grew closer and closer since they were here and they were inseparable. Noah was always doing what Ed was doing, Olivia though that was so funny. Today, Ed and Noah and spent the day together , " _a men's day_ " like Ed said, while Olivia had passed the day in a spa .

And here they were, at 12h30 p.m ,in a beautiful park next to the Eiffel Tower and they had picnic. Olivia looked at Ed who was staring at her. When she looked him, he turn aways and watch Noah. Since they were back from their "men's day" , Olivia though Ed was a little bit strange. He spent all the evening whispering somethings to Noah wich making him laugh and Tucker looked at her like he wanted to say something to her and when he opened his mouth to speak, he seemed change his mind and shut his mouth. She asked him what he had but he answered that it was nothing. Olivia knew it, Ed wouldn't tell her but she knew her son. So when Noah turned to his mother and asked form soe cake, the Lieutenant Benson reappered.

" So, tell my my love, what did you do with Daddy today? You had fun? "

" Chhhht, it's a sepret. I'm Daddy's accomplice, I can't say anytin' ", Noah said, putting a finger on his now full chocolated mouth .

" Daddy's accomplice hum? " Olivia said , turning to her son and took him in her arms, making him laugh.

" Daddy help Noah! " heyelled, laughing.

" Okay, okay , yes, Noah helped me. He helped me a lot. "

Tucker took Noah of Olivia's arms and took her hands in his.

" That's true. It's been a little moment that I think of that but with Dodds and everything , I preffered waiting a little. But when we came here, when I saw this smile on your face, I though that's it's the most wonderful thing in the world and I decided it was the perfect time. At Dodds' funerals, I realised that it had could be yours. I realised that, if Dodds had let you in this house, I could had loose you. Noah and I could had loose you. It's when I realised that….you and your little guy are the best thing that had happened to me. This year had been so hard and painful but you're still here. We're still here. You could had loose your job because of me and of my stupid cousin but you stayed and you helped me. You fight for me. Nobody had ever done that before. I mean, since my ex….you know... I though I was gonna spent the rest of my life alone and hated by every one in this city. But you took comands of SVU and I had this wonderful idea to invited you to have a drink with me...since that day, I begin to think about an all other life...more happy. "

" Oh Ed.. " .beggings Olivia

" No , please Liv, let me finish...I's the first time I tells those things to somebody, please..." Tucker interupt her.

Olivia looked at him, tears beggings to fills in her eyes. Tucker went on:

" I already say it , I trust you. But more important than that, Olivia I...I love you. I love you and Noah more than I ever loved in my life. I can't immagine loose you, loose Noah because, you guys, are my familly . I never though I'll be a father but today I am one and I love that. It's why I took Noah with me today. It's the first thing I wanna to do with him like a father. I one of the most important decision I never make and I want that to be perfect so he helped me. "

With these words, Tucker took out of his pocket a small velvet , who begin to understand what was happening, what Ed is going to ask her, put a hand on her mouth.

" I wanted that Noah helps me to persuade of to marry me. " Tucker smiled at Noah who went to sat besides him. " Olivia Margaret Benson, will you marry me? "

Olivia's eyes filled with tears. She almost forgot to breathe. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound wanted to go out. Shocked, she foundled Ed's cheek and kiss him passionatly.

While Ed can't help but returned the kiss, a tear ran Olivia's cheek. She can't believe it. All she always wanted was finally happening. She finally became a mom and she gonna be a wife. She finally have a familly.

" Mommy say yes? " ask Noah, a little lost. " Mommy marry Dadda? "

Olivia looked up at her son and smiled while running her hand through his short brown hairs.

She wiped her tears away.

" Yes, swetie, mommy say yes! "

She kissed Tucker once again. He wiped a second tear that had run on Olivia's cheek and opened the box. _Oh My God…_ was the only thing Olivia can though about. The ring was gorgerous. It was a silver ring, encircle with small diamonds and , on the top, a 18 carat heart-shaped diamond. Inside of the ring, there was engraved the word "always" .

" Oh my God , Ed….It's...gorgerous! Oh my God, It's…."

Ed takes the ring and slipped it to Olivia's finger. I

" I love you " she breathed before she kissed himn .

It was at this moment that Noah decided to jump on them, yelling

" cuddle!"

The three of us burst out laughing and Olivia wispered:

" We are a family. "

" We are a family. " Ed repeated and kissed her once again.


End file.
